Le grand méchant Renard
by Long Jhon Walker
Summary: Quatre petits pokémons (Vipélierre, Pandespiègle, Phyllali et Gruikui) décident de se construire leurs propres maisons, mais le grand méchant Renard, Roussil, rôde dans la vallée et va s'en prendre à eux d'une manière qui les changera à tout jamais. *Rated M* M/M M/F Feral Non-consensuel


Le grand méchant Renard  


 _Avertissement : Cette fanfiction contient des relations sexuelles entre pokémons, y compris non-consensuelles. Vous êtes avertis et souhaitez continuer._

 _C'est l'histoire de quatre petits pokémons (Vipélierre, Pandespiègle, Phyllali et Gruikui) qui décident de se construire leurs propres maisons. Mais le grand méchant Renard, Roussil, rôde dans la vallée et va s'en prendre à eux d'une manière qui les changera à tout jamais._

 _Peu de scénario pour beaucoup de sexe, M/M, M/F et groupe. J'ai écris cette histoire un peu vite alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les erreurs de frappe._

 _J'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour chanter votre satisfaction ou exprimer vos critiques !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

Dans un minuscule village pokémon vivaient les quatre meilleurs amis du monde. Gruikui, Pandespiègle, Vipélierre et Phyllali s'étaient connus dès leur naissance et avaient naturellement formé un groupe très soudé. Ils vivaient avec leurs parents et quelques autres adultes dans une vallée reculée où il n'y avait que peu de passage. Toujours fourrés ensemble ils passaient leurs journées à parcourir les champs et bosquets de la petite vallée, rentrant rarement à l'heure pour le diner.

Vipélierre était le chef de leur petite bande, bien qu'il se fasse régulièrement disputer la place par le bagarreur Pandespiègle. Gruikui, paresseux et gros mangeur, suivaient sans se forcer à penser. Enfin Phyllali, la seule fille du groupe, n'hésitait pas à imiter tout ce que faisaient les garçons, à condition que cela ne soit pas dégoutant bien sûr. Heureusement pour elle, ses trois amis étaient tous un peu amoureux d'elle et n'hésitaient pas à se salir les mains à sa place pour l'impressionner.

Un jour, Phyllali eut l'idée de construire des cabanes dans leur prairie préférée pour pouvoir jouer à avoir leur propre village. "Bonne idée, s'était exclamé Vipélierre. Ma cabane, ce sera la plus grande!" "Excellente idée, avait renchérit Pandespiègle. C'est moi le plus doué pour les cabanes!" "D'accord, avait accepté Gruikui. Mais il ne faut pas que ce soit trop fatiguant."

Ils partirent chacun dans une direction à la recherche de quoi construire la maison de leurs rêves. Gruikui alla sous un arbre et rassembla des feuilles. Il ne fit qu'un gros tas de feuilles, trop paresseux pour finir. Vipélierre alla dans une plaine et rassembla des hautes herbes. Il construisit une maison en fagots d'herbe, avec une fenêtre en fagots d'herbe, un toit en fagots d'herbe et une porte en fagots d'herbe. Pandespiègle alla dans un bosquet et rassembla des rondins de bois. Il construisit une maison en bois, avec une fenêtre en bois, un toit en bois et une porte en bois.

Phyllali alla au ruisseau qui longeait la prairie mais ne rassembla pas d'argile, n'ayant pas envie de se salir les pattes qu'elle avait lavées avec soin. Heureusement les trois garçons n'hésitèrent pas à l'aider et lui construisirent une maison en briques, avec un toit en briques, une fenêtre en brique et une porte en bois. Ils furent dument récompensés par un bisou sur le nez et tous rentrèrent pour ne pas rater le diner.

Après avoir mangé, ils réussirent à obtenir l'autorisation de leurs parents respectifs de dormir dans leurs cabanes. Les quatre amis se retrouvèrent donc au coucher du soleil dans leur réplique de village. Gruikui alluma un petit feu de camp et ils jouèrent "au village" jusqu'à ce que la nuit se soit installée et qu'il soit l'heure de dormir. "Bonne nuit Grui, bonne nuit Pando, bonne nuit Vip !" dit Phyllali. "Bonne nuit Phylli !" répondirent les garçons à l'unisson. Chacun rejoignit sa couche, plus ou moins confortable selon le degré de travail qu'ils y avaient apporté. Gruikui trouvait son tas de feuilles plutôt correct, mais bien qu'il ne fasse pas froid il ne put retenir un frisson.

Roussil parcourait la campagne à la recherche d'un abri et d'un bon diner. Il avait entendu dire que les habitants de cette région étaient généreux. Lui ne l'était pas. Les dernières lueurs du soleil couchant lui avaient donné une direction: Au loin il avait repéré une colonne de fumée s'élevant au milieu de trois petites maisons. "Excellent, s'était-il réjouit. Les plus petits pokémons sont les plus délicieux."

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se rapprocha que la lumière de la lune révéla Gruikui sur son tas de feuilles, réveillé par les bruits de pas qu'il avait entendu. "Qui … Qui est là?" demanda-t-il avec hésitation. "Juste un pauvre voyageur, perdu, transit de froid et … affamé." Répondit Roussil, souriant de toutes ses dents dans la pénombre. "Je suis désolé, je n'ai rien à manger à vous offrir." dit Gruikui, respectant la politesse que ses parents lui avait appris. "Oh mais si si, je vois là un délicieux petit cochon … prêt à être dévoré !"

À ces mots, Gruikui s'enfuit en piaillant, Roussil à ses trousses. Il fit tant de bruit qu'il réveilla son voisin Vipélierre. Celui-ci lui ouvrit grand la porte et la referma au nez de Roussil après que Gruikui s'y soit engouffré. "Laisse moi entrer dévorer ton ami, ou je vais frapper du pied, souffler du feu et bruler ta maison !" cria Roussil. "Tu peux toujours rêver !" lui répondit Vipélierre de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Alors Roussil dégaina son bâton, et il frappa du pied, souffla du feu et la maison de fagots d'herbe s'enflamma.

"Cours !" cria Vipélierre. Il fit tant de bruit qu'il réveilla son voisin Pandespiègle. Celui-ci leur ouvrit grand la porte et la referma au nez de Roussil après que Gruikui et Vipélierre s'y soient engouffrés. "Laissez moi entrer dévorer votre ami, ou je vais frapper du pied, souffler du feu et bruler votre maison !" cria Roussil. "Hors de question !" lui répondit Pandespiègle de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Alors Roussil dégaina son bâton, et il frappa du pied, souffla du feu et la maison de rondins de bois s'enflamma.

"Courez !" cria Pandespiègle. Il fit tant de bruit qu'il réveilla sa voisine Phyllali. Celle-ci leur ouvrit grand la porte et la referma au nez de Roussil après que Gruikui, Vipélierre et Pandespiègle s'y soient engouffrés. "Laissez moi entrer dévorer votre ami, ou je vais frapper du pied, souffler du feu et bruler votre maison !" cria Roussil. "Tu peux toujours essayer !" lui répondit Phyllali de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Alors Roussil dégaina son bâton, et il frappa du pied, souffla du feu mais la maison de briques ne s'enflamma pas.

"Ah ! S'exclama Phyllali. J'ai construit cette maison avec mes amis, et tu ne peux pas la détruire !" Roussil ne semblait pas décontenancé, au contraire il semblait s'amuser de plus en plus. Avec un violent coup de pied il enfonça la porte qui tomba au sol, sous les yeux médusés des occupants. Avant que quiconque ne fasse un mouvement, Roussil assomma Gruikui avec sa matraque enflammée. Pandespiègle voulu se jeter sur lui, mais le renard était suffisamment agile pour l'esquiver au dernier moment, laissant Pandespiègle trébucher et tomber au sol. Roussil se tourna ensuite vers Phyllali, mais Vipélierre sauta sur son dos et tenta de le rouer de coups. Roussil l'attrapa par le cou et le coinça dans l'étreinte de son coude. Enfin il pointa sa torche enflammée vers Phyllali, mais la pauvre s'était déjà rendue, la tête entre les pattes enfoncée dans les couvertures de son lit.

Roussil reprit son souffle, le seul bruit étant celui de Vipélierre se débattant pour se libérer. Roussil serra le bras pour de bon, et les bruits de lutte se transformèrent en bruits d'étouffement. Roussil attendit qu'il soit à la limite de la perte de conscience et le laissa tomber par terre. Commença alors un petit jeu de construction: Avec quelques cordes et bâtons qui trainaient Roussil fabriqua un petit échafaudage. Il attrapa Phyllali qui poussa un petit cri et malgré ses protestations il lui attacha pattes avants et arrières à un bâton horizontal, la suspendant dos au sol les pattes en l'air comme une proie que l'on ramènerait de la chasse. Ensuite, il ramassa le corps inerte de Pandespiègle et lui attacha les poignets derrière la tête. Il le suspendit aux côtés de Phyllali qui regardait en tout sens autour d'elle, cherchant un moyen pour s'échapper.

Vipélierre ayant les bras trop courts, Roussil ne fit pas dans la finesse et le suspendit par la queue. Le pokémon se retrouva suspendu à l'envers de l'autre côté de Phyllali, qui inquiète pour lui l'appelait sans cesse par son nom. Enfin venait le tour de Gruikui. Lui n'avait pas besoin d'être suspendu avec ses amis, mais plutôt … préparé. Sous les yeux terrorisés de Phyllali, Roussil le saucissonna comme un gigot et lui coinça une pomme dans la bouche, prêt à être rôti, ou plutôt bouilli en l'occurrence. Roussil posa un chaudron sur le feu et le rempli d'eau.

Voyant ses intentions, Phyllali reprit ses appels. "Vip ! Vip réveille toi il va manger Grui !" Mais le pokémon était encore trop groggy et perdu pour réagir à la situation. En revanche, Pandespiègle fut réveillé par les cris. L'esprit combatif de ce dernier était toujours présent et il n'hésita pas à menacer Roussil.

"Je te préviens, si tu touche à un seul poil de mes amis …

\- Et bien alors ? Que feras-tu ? Regarde toi, tu es déjà blessé." Roussil pointa du doigt le sommet du crâne de Pandespiègle, où le choc contre le sol avait créé une coupure. Il s'avança vers le petit panda, entendant Phyllali retenir son souffle. "Mon pauvre, dit-il d'un ton faussement affecté. Laisse-moi donc te soigner.

\- Bas les pattes ! cria Pandespiègle, tentant de donner des coups de pieds à Roussil.

\- Allons, allons, un peu de calme." Roussil saisit les chevilles de Pandespiègle agressivement, lui rappelant qui contrôlait la situation. Pandespiègle cessa de se débattre, immobilisé par la crainte. "Ça ne te fera pas mal, ne t'inquiète pas." Roussil lui saisit la tête, l'empêchant de se dérober, et lui lécha généreusement le haut du crâne où se trouvait la coupure. Pandespiègle fronça les sourcils sous la sensation chaude et mouillée. Il avait beau se forcer à ne pas réagir, il ne put retenir un couinement effrayé.

"N'ai pas peur, tu vois bien que je ne te fais pas de mal." Roussil accompagna sa déclaration en léchant le nez de Pandespiègle rapidement. "Hé !" s'exclama Pandespiègle, mécontent. "Arrête !" Roussil lui lécha la joue. "Arrêter quoi ?" Il lui lécha l'autre joue. Pandespiègle rougissait à vue d'œil. "Arrête de me lécher !" cria-t-il, attirant l'attention des autres qui ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il se passait. "Non, répondit Roussil en souriant. Tu es délicieux." Il se mit à lécher le cou de Pandespiègle de droite à gauche. Le pokémon se remit à se débattre, mais suspendu comme il l'était il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. L'excès de salive de Roussil commença à couler sur son torse.

Les trois autres pokémons étaient tous sans voix, désarmés face à la situation. Tout à coup, Pandespiègle émit un son étouffé et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Roussil découvrit entre les jambes de Pandespiègle la pointe rose de son pénis, dépassant de son fourreau de fourrure noire. Pandespiègle leva la tête vers le ciel, les yeux fermés, honteux de la réaction de son corps. Roussil lui murmura son approbation à l'oreille, Pandespiègle se mettant à frissonner de tous ses muscles. "Voilà qui contredit un peu tes propos. Tu veux que je continue ?" La main de Roussil vint à l'entre-jambes de Pandespiègle et soupesa ses testicules. "Non ! cria Pandespiègle. S'il vous plait, je ferais tout ce que vous voulez !" Roussil retira sa main. "Tout ? Absolument tout ?" Pandespiègle acquiesça.

"Très bien. Roussil s'éloigna de lui, et Pandespiègle pu reprendre sa respiration. J'ai un marché à te proposer. Je ne te ferais rien. Je libèrerais tes amis. Et surtout je ne mangerais pas ton copain Gruikui." Ajoutant l'acte à la parole, Roussil souleva le cochon saucissonné et le mit au dessus de la marmite d'eau bouillante. "Non !" crièrent Phyllali et Vipélierre à l'unisson, accompagné d'un bruit étouffé provenant de la bouche bâillonnée de Gruikui.

"C'est très simple, poursuivit Roussil. Pour sauver tous tes amis, tu n'as qu'une chose à faire: M'obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Tu fais ce que je te dis, sans discuter, sans pinailler. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Pandespiègle le regarda avec colère.

\- Tu ne dis même pas ce que je vais devoir faire, et tu veux que j'accepte ?

\- Exactement, répondit Roussil avec malice. Mais au moins, je te le garantis, personne ne sera blessé. Contrairement à l'autre l'option." Dit-il en portant son regard sur Gruikui, dont les larmes rejoignaient l'eau bouillonnant en dessous de lui. Ni Phyllali ni Vipélierre n'osaient parler, tant la décision était difficile. "D'accord, j'accepte, dit Pandespiègle avec résignation. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais vous abandonner les amis …

\- Splendide !" S'exclama Roussil, ravi. Il déposa gentiment Gruikui et lui ébouriffa les poils de la tête, comme s'il le félicitait d'une quelconque victoire, mais ne le détacha pas pour autant. "Ça va être super amusant, tu vas voir." Roussil se dirigea vers Pandespiègle avec plein d'entrain, le faisant sursauter de peur. "Mais pourquoi donc as-tu peur ? Demanda-t-il, agacé. Tu as accepté mon marché, donc tu n'as plus rien à craindre de moi. On est bien d'accord que tu as choisis ?" Pandespiègle acquiesça avec réticence. "Bon, alors je te libère."

Roussil se colla à Pandespiègle et le souleva de son bras gauche, pendant qu'il le détachait avec sa main libre. Ce faisant Pandespiègle se retrouva la tête enfouie dans la fourrure douce et chaude du torse de Roussil, et son rougissement revint de plus belle. Heureusement pour lui, Roussil ne mit pas longtemps à le détacher et le déposa au sol. "Et maintenant ?" demanda Pandespiègle, sans regarder Roussil. "Maintenant, je m'assois confortablement et je te donne des ordres amusants." Roussil fit quelques pas et s'assit en tailleur à côté de Gruikui, faisant face à Pandespiègle resté debout près de ses amis.

"Tiens par exemple, les mains sur les genoux !" Pandespiègle fut désarçonné par la consigne et ne réagit pas. "Hein ?" finit-il par lâcher. "Les mains. Sur les. Genoux." Répéta Roussil d'un ton menaçant, sa main griffue se refermant sur le cou de Gruikui qui couina de peur. "OK, OK !" cria Pandespiègle. Il se pencha et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Roussil retira sa main du cou de Gruikui. "Les mains en l'air !" annonça-t-il joyeusement, et cette fois-ci Pandespiègle obtempéra immédiatement.

Roussil continua à donner ses instructions, Pandespiègle obéissant sans délais. "Une main sur le nez, l'autre devant toi !" "Un tour sur toi-même, à cloche-pied !" "Touche tes pieds avec tes mains !" Pandespiègle commença à être un peu essoufflé, et quelques gouttes de sueur virent rejoindre la salive sur son front. "Un tour sur toi-même, bras écartés !" Pandespiègle obéit avec peu d'agilité. En se retournant, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'inquiétude. Il était presque sûr d'avoir vu Roussil se lécher les babines. Il frissonna.

"Un tour sur toi-même, mains sur la tête." Pandespiègle hésita pendant une fraction de seconde, puis obtempéra. Alors qu'il avait le dos tourné, un nouvel ordre résonna. "Stop !" Pandespiègle s'immobilisa instantanément par réflexe du jeu précédent. Il tourna la tête vers Phylli et Vip, qui venaient tous les deux de prendre une inspiration effrayée. Les deux pokémons encore attachés venaient de découvrir la pointe du pénis de Roussil dépasser de son fourreau.

Avant que Pandespiègle ne puisse se retourner découvrir la raison motivant la peur de ses amis, Roussil vint se coller à lui et le prit dans son étreinte. Pandespiègle resta gelé par la peur. Les mains de Roussil, autour du ventre de Pandespiègle, descendirent jusqu'aux parties génitales du pokémon. Les joues de Pandespiègle devinrent brûlantes et sa respiration devint erratique, mais il était toujours paralysé par la détresse. Roussil se mit à lui caresser le fourreau et les testicules, et la chaleur du pokémon feu se répandit à son entrejambe.

"Stop !" finit par crier Vipélierre, forcé d'annoncer haut et fort à Pandespiègle qu'il voyait ce qu'il se passait. "Stopper ?" demanda Roussil. "Pourtant je lui fais du bien." Pour démontrer ses propos il tourna Pandespiègle face à eux et écarta ses mains. Avant que Phyllali et Vipélierre ne ferment les yeux par gêne, ils eurent le temps de découvrir le pénis de Pandespiègle en érection. Rose clair, il était épais mais court, et se terminait par une pointe.

Roussil observa Phyllali et Vipélierre détourner la tête pour ne pas contempler l'embarrassement de Pandespiègle; puis ses mains retournèrent au contact du pénis du pokémon, cette fois-ci le masturbant avec ardeur. Pandespiègle, coincé entre ses bras, se mit à couiner de plaisir malgré lui. Il saisit les poignets de Roussil et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, mais n'empêchait pas le pokémon renard de continuer. Dans son dos il sentait l'érection de Roussil appuyer, frotter et déposer du liquide pré-séminal collant. À son oreille Roussil lui murmurait des mots doux, et lui embrassait la nuque ou bien lui léchait la joue.

Incompréhensiblement, Pandespiègle se sentait de plus en plus excité, bien au-delà de ce qu'il avait pur ressentir en se masturbant tout seul. À un moment, Roussil lui mordit gentiment la nuque. Pandespiègle poussa un cri qui alerta ses amis, leur faisant ouvrir les yeux juste à temps pour l'observer éjaculer devant lui. Son sperme projeté par petits à-coups atterrissait dans l'herbe à ses pieds, pendant que Roussil pressait délicatement ses testicules pour décupler son orgasme.

Après un temps qui parut interminable à Phyllali et Vipélierre, Pandespiègle finit par vider sa réserve de semence et les dernières gouttes coulèrent sur les mains de Roussil. Celui-ci s'essuya sur la fourrure du torse de Pandespiègle et saisit les épaules du pokémon pour le faire pivoter face à lui. Pandespiègle et ses amis découvrirent le pénis canin de Roussil en érection, le bulbe hors du fourreau déjà gonflé de sperme et le reste du membre rouge foncé déployé vers l'avant. De part la différence de taille des deux pokémons, l'organe aussi grand que le bras de Pandespiègle était juste en face de son visage, mais il ne se dérobait pas, fasciné, l'esprit vidé par son orgasme. Vipélierre, l'air défait, ne détournait plus le regard de la situation. Phyllali non plus, mais c'était son choc qui l'empêchait de fermer les yeux.

Les deux pokémons durent observer Roussil saisir la tête de leur ami entre ses pattes et commencer à frotter son membre contre le visage de fourrure blanche. Pandespiègle se laissait faire passivement, la chaleur brûlante du muscle caressant son visage se transmettant à tout son corps. Roussil lui laissa quelques trainées de liquide pré-séminal à travers le visage avant de délicatement lui ouvrir la bouche et de lui tirer la langue à l'extérieur, saisie entre ses deux doigts. Il put ainsi savourer la sensation chaude et glissante de son membre sur la langue plate et épaisse.

Pandespiègle le regardait les yeux dans les yeux, ayant accepté sa soumission et prêt à être marqué comme tel. Quelques va-et-vient suffire à Roussil pour que son corps ne se contracte soudainement et envoie un jet de sperme emplir le fond de la bouche de Pandespiègle. Celui-ci fit un brusque mouvement en arrière, se mettant à tousser, alors Roussil lui maintint la tête en place pendant que son membre projetait sa semence blanche et épaisse de long en large du visage.

Les yeux de Pandespiègle se fermaient instinctivement à chaque nouveau trait de sperme projeté sur lui, mais toujours se rouvraient après une fraction de seconde. Roussil saisit la base de son bulbe avec une main, pour le garder gonflé et imposant, tandis que son autre main passée derrière la tête de Pandespiègle empêchait sa cible de bouger.

Son pénis finit par perdre sa dureté et les derniers volumes expulsés coulèrent du front au menton de Pandespiègle, contrôlés par la gravité. Phyllali pleurait silencieusement, ressentant comme si elle s'y trouvait l'humiliation de Pandespiègle. De son côté Vipélierre semblait avoir beaucoup rougit, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un effet de sa suspension tête à l'envers.

Roussil prit quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration, puis lâcha Pandespiègle qui tomba assit. Penché en arrière les mains étendues derrière lui, Pandespiègle avait la tête levée vers le ciel, respirant profondément. Son pénis pendait flaccide entre ses jambes sans s'être rétracté dans son fourreau.

Dans le silence à part pour les respirations de chacun, Roussil s'assit à son tour et attendit quelques minutes que son propre pénis dégonfle et disparaisse sous sa fourrure. Même avec cette attente, la pointe dépassait toujours et lui indiquait qu'il n'était pas encore pleinement satisfait. Face à lui Pandespiègle le regardait, ses yeux balayant le corps de Roussil de la tête à l'entre-jambe. Roussil tourna la tête vers les deux autres pokémons. Phyllali l'observait avec colère, mais c'était Vipélierre qui avait le comportement le plus intéressant. Il regardait ailleurs, l'air coupable, et affichait toujours un rougissement impressionnant.

Roussil se leva, faisant sursauter tous le monde, et vint le voir de plus près. À cause de sa position Vipélierre eut alors le champ de vision emplit par les testicules de Roussil, mais cela ne le fit pas réagir. Même l'odeur de la semence de Roussil émanant de la pointe de son pénis ne semblait pas l'affecter dans le bon sens.

"Pandespiègle, vient voir ici." Roussil constata avec satisfaction que l'ordre avait fait tressaillir Vipélierre. Pandespiègle les rejoignit et Roussil passa la main derrière sa tête. "Vipélierre, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?" Malgré sa position le pokémon parvint à cracher au sol. "Ah bon ? Alors est-ce que tu veux que … Pandespiègle fasse quelque chose pour toi ?" Le frisson de Vipélierre trahit son point faible.

Pandespiègle regarda Roussil avec confusion. "Pandespiègle, Vipélierre a peur que je ne respecte pas ma promesse, que je lui fasse du mal. Il a besoin d'un bon câlin pour être réconforté." Le pokémon panda obtempéra immédiatement, heureux de pouvoir rassurer son ami. Ce faisant, de part la position de Vipélierre, les deux pokémons se retrouvèrent tête-bêche, les testicules de Pandespiègle collées sous le nez de Vipélierre.

Le pokémon plante essaya de se débattre, murmurant des suppliques à Pandespiègle dans l'espoir de le convaincre, mais Roussil lui attrapa le cou et tira sa tête vers le bas, bloquant son corps écailleux bien droit. Pandespiègle enlaça le petit reptile, et par la même occasion il répandit la semence de Roussil de son visage au bas-ventre de Vipélierre, faisant frissonner le pokémon de dégout.

Roussil sourit malicieusement. "Oh mince Pandespiègle, regarde ce que tu as fais. Il faut nettoyer ton ami." La langue plate de Pandespiègle jaillit et il se mit à laper avidement le liquide collant. Vipélierre se débattit de toutes ses forces en sentant la langue de son ami lui chatouiller le bas-ventre, mais Roussil le maintint sans difficultés. Le pokémon renard utilisa sa main libre pour tirer la tête de Pandespiègle en arrière, envoyant sa langue plus haut, et en conséquence vers la fente génitale de Vipélierre.

Comme tout pokémon reptile, Vipélierre possédait un espace où ses écailles pouvaient s'écarter pour libérer ses organes génitaux, rentrés à l'intérieur de son corps tant qu'il n'était pas sexuellement excité. Vipélierre n'avait pas de testicules visibles mais Roussil savait que deux pénis se cachaient dans cette fente, une particularité bien singulière des pokémons serpents.

La langue de Pandespiègle passa rapidement sur la zone en question, et Roussil sentit Vipélierre se paralyser. Pandespiègle avait sentit une différence de texture et sa langue revint sur l'emplacement, appuyant légèrement sur les écailles plus souples à cet endroit. Vipélierre serra les poings, tentant de contracter ses muscles pour se maintenir fermé, mais Pandespiègle l'emporta et sa langue écarta les écailles de force.

Vipélierre ferma les yeux, subissant l'assaut en silence. Roussil laissa Pandespiègle déplacer sa tête de lui-même pour se donner un meilleur accès, et ce faisant il inspecta l'entre-jambe du pokémon. L'érection de Pandespiègle revenait à grande vitesse, se mettant à appuyer contre la main de Roussil tenant le cou de Vipélierre. Pandespiègle réussit à aligner sa langue correctement et la fit pénétrer à l'intérieur de la fente génitale de Vipélierre, où aucun corps étranger n'était censé aller.

Vipélierre cria sous la sensation inconnue qui stimulait des nerfs n'ayant jamais été sollicités auparavant. Profitant de l'occasion Roussil retira sa main et le pénis de Pandespiègle s'engouffra dans la bouche grande ouverte de Vipélierre, le faisant taire. Instinctivement, Vipélierre donna quelques coups de langue sur le muscle emplissant sa bouche avant que le gout masculin et l'odeur de sueur ne lui fasse comprendre la situation.

Vipélierre se mit à grogner des protestations indéchiffrables, ses mots déformés par sa bouche pleine. Roussil crut comprendre "Pando" et "te mordre" mais cela n'importa que peu, car la langue de Pandespiègle atteignit les deux pénis de Vipélierre, se mettant à le stimuler depuis l'intérieur.

"Pando ..." Cette fois-ci Roussil comprit le message de Vipélierre, car il s'accompagna d'un gémissement peu discret. Pandespiègle avança son bassin et pénétra plus avant dans la bouche de Vipélierre, tandis que sa langue forçait contre les deux membres qui gonflaient petit à petit et la repoussaient en sens inverse.

Roussil passa une main derrière les fesses de Pandespiègle et l'autre derrière la tête de Vipélierre, avant de lui imprimer un mouvement de balancier pour le faire passivement sucer son ami. Pandespiègle sentit le plaisir l'envahir et bien vite sa langue ramollit ses avances, le pokémon perdant sa concentration. Les deux pénis de Vipélierre repoussèrent la langue hors de la cavité, avant de se déployer à l'extérieur juste devant les yeux de Pandespiègle, encore flaccides mais gagnant rapidement en dureté.

De la même couleur rose clair que le membre du panda, ils étaient en revanche plus fins et plus longs. Pandespiègle prit celui de droite en bouche et retourna le traitement qu'il recevait, l'autre membre frottant contre sa joue et laissant échapper de petites gouttes de liquide transparent à peine visqueux. Il obtint la même substance dans sa bouche et le gout acide l'amusa, l'intrigua et lui donna envie d'en obtenir encore plus. Il attrapa alors chacun des pénis dans une main et les porta ensemble à sa bouche, cherchant à ne pas perdre la moindre goutte.

À chacun de ses mouvements il les enfonçait plus loin, puis retira ses mains pour pouvoir faire avancer ses lèvres plus encore. Il agrippa le bas du dos de Vipélierre et s'empala jusqu'au maximum, sa bouche venant au contact de la fente génitale. En extase, Vipélierre n'agissait plus sur le muscle lui écartant les mâchoires et seuls les mouvements forcés par Roussil stimulaient encore un peu Pandespiègle.

Vipélierre finit par recracher le pénis du pokémon pour se mettre à crier, en même temps ses propres membres se mirent à projeter leur semence directement au fond de la gorge de son camarade. Pandespiègle grommela, faisant l'effort d'avaler le liquide au fur et à mesure de son éjection simultanée par les deux membres. Les projections commencèrent à diminuer en intensité, mais Pandespiègle en appréciait trop le gout et la texture peut épaisse pour laisser faire ainsi. Il se mit alors à aspirer avec sa bouche de toutes ses forces, pour tirer le maximum de Vipélierre. Les yeux du pokémon plante roulèrent dans leurs orbites pendant que Pandespiègle le vidait de son fluide reproducteur.

Après que le flux continu ait diminué jusqu'à tarissement, Pandespiègle se recula pour reprendre son souffle, laissant échapper de sa bouche les deux pénis redevenus flaccides. Les deux muscles pendaient mollement vers le bas, mais pas une goutte ne s'en échappait. Savourant l'arrière-goût étrange, Pandespiègle se léchait les babines avec application. Comme il avait été déconcentré par les activités de sa bouche, son pénis s'était ramollit et pendait tristement vers l'avant, insatisfait. Vipélierre lui était complètement hors-jeu. Roussil coupa la corde le retenant, le laissant tomber comme un sac par terre où il resta KO.

"Pas récompensé, mon pauvre Pando ? Qu'à cela ne tienne !" annonça Roussil à Pandespiègle. "Reste debout." Pandespiègle obtempéra et Roussil passa derrière lui, hors de son champ de vision. Il frissonna lorsqu'il sentit la main de Roussil se poser sur sa fesse, et couina de sursaut lorsqu'une des griffes vint tester l'ouverture de son anus. "Pas bouger !" ordonna Roussil. Pandespiègle tâchait de rester de marbre, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de contracter ses muscles par instinct. Cela ne fut néanmoins pas suffisant et la griffe de Roussil força son entrée, faisant grincer Pandespiègle des dents.

Pandespiègle avait bloqué sa respiration mais il inspira violemment lorsque l'index de Roussil pénétra en lui de toute sa longueur. Pandespiègle sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues et son pénis se raidit contre sa volonté, le forçant à le couvrir avec ses mains. Roussil avait remarqué et eut un petit rire. Il recourba son doigt et Pandespiègle gémit, ses jambes se mettant à trembler.

Roussil arrêta sa torture et retira son doigt, obtenant un soupir de soulagement du pokémon panda. Il lui fit immédiatement ravaler en lui écartant les fesses avec ses mains griffues. Pandespiègle voulut émettre une protestation construite mais Roussil lui donna un unique coup de langue de bas en haut et il ne put qu'émettre un hoquet.

Le pokémon renard augmenta l'étirement et l'anus de Pandespiègle fut écarté, lui donnant plein accès. Roussil inséra sa langue et Pandespiègle faillit défaillir, ses genoux se dérobant sous lui. Roussil secouait la tête pour accompagner les mouvements de sa langue, étalant sa salive avec application, pendant que Pandespiègle perdait la tête, son pénis dur comme la pierre poussant contre ses paumes. Il était tout proche d'éjaculer dans ses mains et sa respiration devint erratique, mais brusquement Roussil arrêta son assaut et relâcha la prise sur ses fesses, le laissant haletant.

"Vient t'assoir." Pandespiègle se retourna lentement, et découvrit Roussil allongé sur le dos, son pénis canin dressé vers le ciel et visiblement aussi dur que le sien. Pandespiègle avait compris la demande mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de faire un pas dans la mauvaise direction. "Pando." Le ton ne Roussil n'était pas méchant, ce qui le rendait encore plus inquiétant. Pandespiègle prit une inspiration et alla vers le pokémon renard.

Il enjamba le torse du prédateur et se retrouva tourné face vers lui, sentant la présence du muscle rouge gonflé se dressant entre ses jambes. Il essaya ... À peine la pointe du pénis de Roussil fit son entrée, Pandespiègle trop effrayé et commençant déjà à hyperventiler. Bien mal lui en fit, car Roussil était bien trop excité pour se montrer patient. Il se redressa pour attraper les cuisses de Pandespiègle et l'empala sur son membre d'un coup sec. Pandespiègle émit un cri plutôt efféminé et se mit immédiatement à éjaculer devant lui, son sperme projeté sur le torse de Roussil.

Le prédateur voulait lui aussi pouvoir se relâcher, alors il ne laissa même pas quelques secondes à Pandespiègle et se mit à le pénétrer avec des va-et-vient énergétiques, son bassin se soulevant à une vitesse élevée. Son bulbe butait contre l'entrée de Pandespiègle et ne lui permettait pas de s'insérer au complet, mais de toute manière Pandespiègle était un pokémon beaucoup trop petit pour recevoir un tel volume. En contrepartie l'étroitesse de l'intérieur de Pandespiègle stimulait son membre avec une grande efficacité et Roussil accéléra encore le rythme.

Pandespiègle avait finit son court orgasme et subissait le traitement avec plus de douleur que de plaisir désormais. À chaque réinsertion du membre de Roussil il sentait son bas ventre se déformer pour laisser place au muscle rigide, et au maximum de pénétration lorsque le bulbe de Roussil percutait son arrière-train Pandespiègle pouvait voir un renflement apparaitre sous son nombril.

Après un temps qui parut interminable à Pandespiègle, Roussil se sentit à sa limite. Il rabattit une dernière fois Pandespiègle par les cuisses et se mit à déverser sa semence en lui, la tête levée au ciel en grognant de bonheur. Le liquide épais progressa loin à l'intérieur du pokémon panda, l'autre extrémité bouchée par toute la longueur du membre canin. Roussil serrait ses mains autour des cuisses de Pandespiègle de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que sa première vague de sperme le quittait, puis dut les relâcher pour les vagues suivantes, incapable de serrer ses poings.

Dans le calme qui suivit la tempête, Pandespiègle se sentait plein comme s'il avait trop mangé. Comme tous les Pandespiègle il était un peu gros, mais là son ventre semblait avoir gagné un ou deux centimètres de tour de taille. Il resta immobile avec Roussil enfoncé en lui, l'absence de mouvement nettement supérieur au traitement précédent, bien que l'absence de Roussil tout court aurait été préférable.

Roussil, allongé sur le dos depuis la fin de son orgasme, retira ses mains des cuisses de Pandespiègle et les laissa inertes au sol. Il entrouvrit les yeux pour surveiller Pandespiègle, mais vu la situation le pokémon n'aurait pas pu s'échapper sans que Roussil ne le ressente. Après quelques instants Pandespiègle se mordit la lèvre et se souleva, le membre légèrement dégonflé de Roussil lentement retiré de lui. Avec un soupir de soulagement Pandespiègle sentit le muscle le quitter complètement, pendant que Roussil grognait de satisfaction.

Pandespiègle fit quelques pas sur le côté, sentant une partie du sperme de Roussil ressortir de lui et lui couler le long des jambes. Derrière lui Roussil se redressa, son pénis redevenant flaccide lentement. Il observa Pandespiègle aller s'allonger près de Vipélierre, l'arrière-train du pokémon panda marqué et taché de manière réjouissante. Roussil aussi s'accorda un pause, mais sans fermer l'œil pour autant, bien évidemment. Il avait déjà entendu l'épouvantable histoire d'un Zoruak qui s'était fait éventré pendant sa sieste !

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit avait bien avancé et seule la lueur des braises servait encore de source de lumière. L'eau ne bouillait plus mais Roussil ne s'y intéressait guère plus. Il se releva et retira la marmite du feu, avant de le recharger en bois. La lumière revint avec le relancement du feu et Roussil découvrit Pandespiègle serré contre Vipélierre, mais sans que le pokémon reptile ne lui fasse face ni ne retourne l'étreinte. Phyllali et Gruikui avait eux aussi réussit à trouver le sommeil malgré leurs positions, ce qui était plutôt impressionnant.

Roussil se sentait requinqué, ce qui était parfait car il s'était gardé le meilleur pour la fin. La charmante Phyllali était la pokémon la plus mignonne que Roussil avait jamais eu à sa merci et il l'avait soigneusement gardée en guise de dessert. Roussil alla l'observer sans bruit. Dans sa positon, suspendue les quatre pattes en l'air, elle dormait la tête renversée en arrière, la bouche entrouverte. Ses grandes oreilles passant de fourrure crème à feuillage verdoyant, ses petites pattes d'un marron plus foncé, son corps fin et doux … Elle était vraiment adorable.

Roussil, en bon gentleman, commença donc par l'embrasser sur la bouche. Phyllali ouvrit grand les yeux, et ayant déchiffré la situation en une fraction de seconde, elle mordit agressivement la langue l'ayant envahie. Roussil couina de douleur et s'écarta, du sang coulant de sa bouche. Le bruit avait réveillé le reste du groupe, et des protestations résonnèrent immédiatement. Mais si celles de Gruikui étaient les traditionnels bruits étouffés, celles de Vipélierre et Pandespiègle était quelque peu différentes.

"Oh non, pas elle ! C'est ma femelle !" s'était écrié Vipélierre. "Touche pas à Phylli, elle est à moi !" avait crié Pandespiègle simultanément. Les deux jeunes mâles se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, chacun surpris par la réaction de l'autre, et Vipélierre découvrit de plus qu'il était prit dans une étreinte non consentie. Il se débattit et s'échappa avant de se relever. "Pando !" s'écria-t-il, mécontent. Pandespiègle préféra éviter la question et s'en prit à Roussil. "Ne la touche pas !"

Roussil fit un pas dans leur direction, et leur courage disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu. Mais plutôt que de s'en prendre à eux, il alla attraper Gruikui qui s'était pourtant bien gardé de faire un bruit. "Je veux bien vous laisser Gruikui, mais si j'entends encore une plainte je vous écorche vif !" Roussil leur lança Gruikui dessus et le pokémon cochon les renversa en atterrissant. Vipélierre et Pandespiègle se remirent debout, et pendant une minute personne ne dit mot.

Finalement Pandespiègle posa une main sur la croupe de Gruikui, qui écarquilla grand les yeux. "Pando !" s'étaient exclamés Phyllali et Vipélierre en même temps. "T'as qu'à regarder si tu veux, dit Pandespiègle à Vipélierre. Moi je veux voir ce que ça fait." Il s'accroupit et vint renifler les testicules proéminents de Gruikui. Étant un pokémon cochon, ses testicules étaient naturellement bien visibles et au moins deux fois plus grosses que celle de Pandespiègle. En société, les pokémon se gardaient bien de faire des remarques sur les parties génitales des autres, mais dans le cas présent il était bien difficile d'ignorer une telle présence. La petite queue en tire-bouchon de Gruikui ne lui permettait pas de cacher grand chose non plus, et dans sa position captive son anus était exposé haut et clair. Pandespiègle vint le renifler aussi, sous le regard quelque peu dégouté de Vipélierre, et fut étonné d'y découvrir une douce odeur fleurie. Gruikui semblait suivre à la lettre le mode de vie de Phyllali !

Pandespiègle eut un petit rire moqueur et Vipélierre le regarda, l'air interrogatif. Pandespiègle se déplaça pour voir le visage empourpré de Gruikui. "Dit moi Grui, t'as piqué le savon de Phylli ?" Gruikui prit un air honteux et tenta de regarder ailleurs. Phyllali avait une tête confuse, découvrant où ses réserves de produits de beauté disparaissaient depuis des mois. "Tu sens bon !" ajouta Pandespiègle, avant de renifler le cou de Gruikui.

Vipélierre retira la pomme bâillonnant le pokémon depuis des heures, fronçant les sourcils devant la salive qui se répandit sur ses bras. "'ésolé 'ylli …" dit Gruikui avec une voix un peu déformée. Il tenta de bouger sa mâchoire endolorie pour se corriger, mais Pandespiègle l'interrompit en lui léchant le cou. "'ando arrête ! Ça 'atouille !" De son côté, Roussil voulait pouvoir observer le spectacle. Il coupa la corde suspendant Phyllali mais laissa ses pattes entravées, ne prenant pas de risques. La pokémon se mit à se débattre avec énergie mais Roussil la coinça sous son bras, la laissant s'épuiser à gigoter.

Il vint s'assoir à proximité de Gruikui, dont Pandespiègle était occupé à lécher la truffe. Vipélierre restait en retrait, mais son regard ne quittait pas ses deux amis. Pandespiègle fit ensuite le tour de Gruikui et revint à son arrière-train, contre lequel il colla son visage. Gruikui sursauta et se mit à émettre des suppliques mais Vipélierre intervint brusquement. Il donna d'abord une claque à Gruikui pour le faire taire, puis lui tira la queue pour lui faire relever ses fesses.

Seule Phyllali voulut encore protester, mais la main de Roussil se referma sur sa bouche et lui maintint les mâchoires fermées. Ensuite il la souleva et l'allongea de dos sur ses genoux, le sommet de son crâne reposant sur son fourreau. Avec sa main sur son visage et l'autre appuyant sur son ventre il maitrisait avec peu d'effort les débattements de Phyllali, tandis qu'elle se poussait dans ses derniers retranchements, ne pouvant que respirer par le nez.

Elle finit par se calmer, épuisée et manquant d'air. Roussil déplaça sa main et son majeur vint caresser la vulve de la femelle, et en même temps il la laissa prendre une inspiration. Phyllali se remit immédiatement à se débattre, mais en conséquence Roussil lui referma à la fois nez et bouche, la laissant suffoquer près d'une minute. Alors que Phyllali commençait à tourner de l'œil, Roussil la laissa respirer, mais en même temps il inséra son doigt dans le vagin de la femelle. Phyllali sursauta mais se força à ne pas se débattre, ayant trop peur de reperdre son accès à l'air. Satisfait, Roussil se mit à la doigter avec plus de délicatesse tout en l'invitant à regarder ses amis.

Pandespiègle s'en donnait à cœur joie, accroupit derrière Gruikui il lui léchait l'anus et les testicules avec passion. Vipélierre tenait toujours Gruikui par la queue, mais comme il était devant le pokémon cochon et qu'il avait les bras courts, son bas-ventre frottait contre la truffe de Gruikui. Lui-même accentuait volontairement l'effet, et Roussil et Phyllali pouvaient voir la pointe de ses deux pénis commencer à sortir de sa fente génitale.

Pandespiègle était lui suffisamment excité pour que son pénis soit sortit de son fourreau, prêt à l'usage. Sans prévenir son camarade il s'aligna à l'aide de sa main et le pénétra rapidement, commençant immédiatement les va-et-vient sans laisser le temps à Gruikui de s'habituer. Le pokémon cochon émettait un couinement aigu à chaque mouvement, mais toujours aussi bien saucissonné il ne pouvait guère bouger.

Roussil murmura à l'oreille de Phyllali. "Imagine-toi que tu es à la place de Gruikui." Son index vint rejoindre son majeur dans les va-et-vient à l'intérieur du vagin de Phyllali, qui avec honte ne pouvait empêcher son corps de réagir. Vipélierre s'était bien excité et ses deux membres gouttant de liquide frottaient sur chaque joue de Gruikui. "Fait le taire un peu, Vipélierre." Demanda Roussil. Vipélierre s'exécuta et le couinement suivant de Gruikui fut interrompu par deux pénis au gout acidulé. Roussil imita l'action et inséra deux doigts dans la bouche de Phyllali, la paralysant par crainte du retour de l'étouffement.

En fait, Roussil ressortit ses doigts, mais les réinséra sans pitié au même rythme que Vipélierre pénétrait la bouche de Gruikui. De son autre main aussi il imita le rythme imposé par Pandespiègle à Gruikui, et bientôt le corps de Phyllali fut bercé par des mouvements identiques à ceux déplaçant le corps de Gruikui. Malgré elle, Phyllali recouvrait de fluides les corps étrangers massant son intérieur. Vipélierre, les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte, avait lâché la queue de Gruikui pour lui saisir les oreilles, une prise plus facile pour enfoncer ses pénis le plus loin possible. Il sentait le souffle de Pandespiègle sur son visage car l'autre pokémon n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, plié sur Gruikui il s'appliquait à maintenir le rythme malgré ses genoux qui commençait à trembler.

Comme il l'avait sentit Pandespiègle ne mit que quelques secondes supplémentaire pour atteindre l'orgasme. S'empêchant de crier pour paraitre viril, il se mit à fourrer Gruikui de sa semence, s'appuyant de plus en plus sur lui. Pour le pokémon cochon s'en était trop, la sensation étouffante créée par la double pénétration de sa bouche, la corde frottant douloureusement contre son pénis comprimé, et maintenant un fluide chaud projeté plus loin encore que la zone chauffée au rouge par Pandespiègle. Gruikui cria une série de mots indéchiffrables pendant que son propre sperme recouvra son bas ventre, au même rythme que celui de Pandespiègle était projeté en lui.

Roussil cessa là l'imitation et enfonça un troisième doigt dans le vagin de Phyllali, la faisant hurler malgré la sourdine occupant sa bouche. La femelle fut agité de spasmes et ses fluides vinrent inonder la main de Roussil, qui écarta ses doigts les uns des autres, surpris de l'élasticité rencontré. Phyllali répondit à ce mouvement par un nouvel orgasme quasi immédiat, moins intense en agitation mais tout autant en volume sonore.

Le pénis de Roussil reposant contre le sommet du crâne de la femelle fut parcouru d'une contraction, accompagné d'une projection de liquide pré-séminal plus important que les précédentes. Roussil retira tout ses doigts lentement, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Phyllali comprit que quelque chose tournait mal mais elle avait du mal à bouger, trop secouée. Elle parvint à se retourner et fit quelques pas, mais se retrouva nez à nez avec les pénis de Vipélierre, resté insatisfait par la mise hors jeu de Gruikui.

Phyllali se sentit plaquée au sol par les mains de Roussil. Elle leva les yeux, mais Vipélierre n'était pas la pour l'aider. Tout à coup, le membre de Roussil s'inséra à travers sa vulve et écarta son vagin autant que les trois doigts précédemment. Phyllali savait qu'elle ne devait pas mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de crier, ouvrant grand la bouche où deux membres reptiliens vinrent se jeter. Elle était complètement dépassée par la stimulation du pokémon renard la pénétrant à l'arrière et ne pouvait utiliser sa bouche que pour grogner, alors Vipélierre lui saisit la tête et appliqua lui-même les mouvements qu'il voulait ressentir.

Phyllali n'en avait cure car Roussil intensifiait ses assauts, lui écartant les pattes arrière avec ses mains comme s'il essayait de l'ouvrir complètement. La bave aux lèvres, le pokémon renard sentait son bulbe rebondir contre les muscles vaginaux de Phyllali, lui refusant l'entrée. Il devait se dépêcher, car il se sentait si proche qu'il perdait la tête.

Il changea de stratégie et passa ses bras autour du ventre de Phyllali, avant de cesser ses va-et-vient pour n'appliquer qu'une pression constante. Phyllali sentit le bulbe presser avec une incroyable force contre son entrée, puis après une fraction de seconde sa barrière fut distendue et l'imposant volume pénétra en elle, tout le reste du pénis progressant également instantanément.

Roussil fut d'abord surpris par le renflement de son pénis qui atteint ses mains, avant qu'immédiatement il n'explose en elle, déversant tout ce dont son corps était capable en spasmes répétés les uns après les autres. Les deux pokémons noués criaient à pleine voix, tous deux se vidant de leur énergie à tenter de ne pas s'effondrer sur place. Roussil réussit à prendre quelques respirations rauques, les spasmes cessant mais son pénis continuant à envoyer de petits volumes par contraction.

La tête qui tournait, il s'appuya un peu trop sur Phyllali qui n'en menait pas large non plus. Ses pattes se dérobèrent sous elle et elle céda, Roussil la plaquant au sol. Vipélierre, qui s'apprêtait enfin à éjaculer, yeux fermés, se sentit partir au moment où ses membres quittèrent la bouche de Phyllali, descendue brusquement au sol. Ce fut donc Roussil qui reçut la semence en plein visage, sa tête étant arrivée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Vipélierre voulant impressionner Phyllali par ses capacités, il se mit même à se masturber pour expulser le plus de liquide possible.

Ouvrant finalement les yeux, il découvrit l'expression de colère de Roussil, quelque peu rendue ridicule par la semence transparente tâchant son visage. Roussil voulut griffer le pokémon plante mais celui-ci fit un pas en arrière et Roussil, noué à Phyllali, ne parvint pas à s'avancer. Vipélierre rit aux éclats, accompagné plus discrètement par Gruikui et Pandespiègle, restés un peu plus loin. Roussil tenta de se remettre debout, mais là encore Phyllali nouée à lui associé à son manque d'énergie l'empêcha d'agir.

Secouée désagréablement, Phyllali demanda en couinant à Roussil d'arrêter. "Navré, Phyllali." lui répondit le pokémon renard en s'asseyant en tailleur, l'emportant avec elle. Adossée au torse de Roussil, Phyllali ne semblait pas très contente. Elle s'appuyait sur les cuisses de Roussil et tentait de se hisser, mais rien à faire, elle était parfaitement attachée au pokémon renard. "Un peu de patience ma chère, je pense bien que tu vas devoir me supporter encore quelque temps. Moi je me sens bien, et toi ?" Phyllali ne répondit pas, mais son corps protestait vivement via de nombreuses bouffées de chaleur et courbatures.

Pandespiègle vint vers Roussil, trainant Gruikui derrière lui. "Bon, est-ce que tu pourrais libérer mon ami maintenant ? Moi, j'aimerai bien dormir." "Absolument !" Répondit Roussil en hochant la tête. D'un simple coup de griffe il trancha l'ensemble des cordes entourant Gruikui, puis immédiatement il attrapa les deux pokémons, chacun dans une main. Ils se retrouvèrent assit sur les genoux de Roussil, de part et d'autre de Phyllali qui rougit et baissa la tête. Vipélierre regardait, incrédule, Pandespiègle qui ne se débattait pas. "Pando, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'en ai marre Vip ! Je suis fatigué, j'ai mal aux fesses, j'ai froid et ma fourrure est toute mouillée. Je ne bouge plus. De tout manière, j'abandonnerai pas Phylli.

\- P-Pareil !" ajouta Gruikui, finalement décidé à aller contre l'opinion de Vipélierre, qu'il considérait comme son chef encore quelques temps auparavant. Roussil les serra tous les deux dans ses bras, les plaquant contre Phyllali au milieu qui protesta faiblement, quand même contente d'être réchauffée par trois corps mais déplorant que l'un d'eux le fasse depuis l'intérieur.

"Il y a encore de la place pour toi." Ajouta Roussil, présentant ses paumes ouvertes. Vipélierre le regarda et réfléchit. Son esprit ambitieux lui disait qu'il pouvait arriver à prendre la tête du groupe, et à former une bande redoutable dont il serait le chef. Il s'avança entre les bras de Roussil qui l'ajoutèrent au petit groupe, chacun essayant de se trouver une position confortable. Quelques menaces furent bien échangées; "Bouge ton bras ou tu vas prendre le mien dans la figure !" "Qui est-ce qui me pince l'oreille ?" "Bon sang mais arrête de me chatouiller !", mais finalement Roussil s'allongea sur le dos dans le calme, chaque pokémon tenant chaud aux autres.

Avant que tous ne sombrent dans le sommeil, Vipélierre se lança dans son retour à la position de chef en posant la question que ses trois amis attendaient. "Roussil, tu vas rester avec nous oui ?" Pandespiègle se mordit la lèvre de ne pas avoir osé demander avant Vipélierre. La prochaine fois il prendrait la tête ! "Et comment ! Avec un tel accueil, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais résister." Chacun des pokémons eut un sourire qu'il tenta de cacher aux autres, à part peut être Phyllali bien sûr, mais elle devait reconnaitre que ce Roussil avait quelque chose de bien plus excitant que ses trois camarades mâles, jusqu'à présent ses seuls choix à des kilomètres à la ronde. Gruikui lui révait d'une nouvelle maison et d'un nouveau lit. Quoique, la fourrure bien chaude de ce grand méchant renard n'était pas si mal, en fin de compte.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture !


End file.
